An electronic commerce system allows users to purchase products online from multiple vendors or sellers. The products are organized in a catalog, which may be organized into categories and subcategories, so that a user can navigate through the hierarchy, search for products, and view information about products. The electronic commerce system facilitates the sale of products by providing a hosted electronic commerce platform for use by a vendor. The platform provides various electronic commerce features which may be combined by vendors in various ways.